warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Bronco Prime
The Bronco Prime features a higher base damage and magazine size than the Bronco, at the cost of a lower fire rate and reload speed. The Bronco Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: *High damage, equal to the Hek. *Extremely effective at close range. *Good ammo efficiency. *Larger magazine size comparing to regular Bronco, equal to the Hek. *High damage scales well with elemental mods. Disadvantages: *Slower fire rate than regular Bronco. *Slower reload speed than regular Bronco, slighly faster than the Hek. *Sees limited use beyond medium range due to its large spread cone. *Requires 10 Orokin Cells to craft. *Can only be obtained from the Orokin Void and is therefore difficult to acquire. *No polarity slots. Acquisition Bronco Prime's blueprint and its components can be gathered from Orokin Void's capture missions. See the drop table for more details. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunken by zooming in. *It has higher base Impact Damage than the Brakk, making it a good alternative when fighting the Corpus. In total, Bronco Prime deals 112 Impact damage per shot, while the Brakk only deals 67.5 Impact damage per shot. Notes *The Bronco Prime can be treated similar to a pocket Hek, with the same damage, magazine size, and similar reload, though the ranges and spread are different. *The Bronco Prime's high damage, high spread, high pellet count (with Barrel Diffusion) and lack of damage falloff make it a superior crowd thinner and control tool against the Infested, particularly at long range. *Although having a wide bullet spread, a well modded Bronco Prime can effectively be used to eliminate enemies at farther ranges, and on extreme cases kill low level enemies with a few shots from across large maps, due to the fact there is no damage drop off over distances. That still said, it is not recomended to attempt to kill enemies farther than medium ranges. *Surprisingly effective at scattering damage over groups of enemies, even at long range due to the fact that Bronco series weapon do not have damage dropoff. **Using maxed Seeker is recommended to upgrade its crowd controlling capability, making it the best scatter-damaging sidearm. *Gunslinger (or Lethal Torrent) and Quickdraw are a must due to the low fire speed and reload speed, to increase overall DPS of the weapon. Trivia *The Bronco Prime has a non-static model, the barrel section rotates when firing and reloading. See Also *Bronco, the predecessor to this weapon. *Dual Broncos, the akimbo version of the Bronco. *Prime, the Orokin technology that enhances Warframes and or weapons. *Brakk, another pocket shotgun sidearm. Media Bronco Prime Holstered.png Bronco Prime Drawn 2.png Bronco Prime Drawn 1.png BroncoPrime1.png Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-44-20.jpg|Bronco Prime Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-35-96.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-46-47.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-50-04.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-56-75.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-46-15-41.png Warframe 2013-10-14 20-20-30-51.png|Bronco Prime Build Category:Prime Category:Pistols